


Дело №0152002 – “Сольное выступление“

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Murder, Nikola Orsinov is the Toy Soldier (The Mechanisms), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Season/Series 01, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Заявление Сирши Уорд от 20 февраля 2015 года касательно концерта, посещенного ею зимой 2008 года, и последовавшего за этим исчезновения Стива Хэмптона. Аудио записано Джонатаном Симсом, главным Архивистом Института Магнуса в Лондоне.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Дело №0152002 – “Сольное выступление“

[ЩЕЛЧОК]

АРХИВИСТ: Заявление Сирши Уорд от 20 февраля 2015 года касательно концерта, посещенного ею зимой 2008 года, и последовавшего за этим исчезновения Стива Хэмптона. Аудио записано Джонатаном Симсом, главным Архивистом Института Магнуса в Лондоне.  
Начало заявления.

АРХИВИСТ (ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ): 

Наверное, стоит начать с начала истории, да? Все всегда говорят “начни с начала”, как будто это легко! Я даже не знаю, когда это началось, правда. Когда Стив подарил мне билеты… — нет, не так. Наверное, когда я нашла тот диск в музыкальном магазине рядом с домом — он был с огромной наклейкой “скидка” и я даже не смогла рассмотреть название; не знаю, зачем я его купила. Знаете, как говорят: “любопытство убило кошку”? Мне никогда не бывало по-настоящему любопытно в опасных ситуациях, понимаете? Когда ты знаешь, что найдешь что-то, что тебе не понравится, но все равно смотришь? Мне всегда хватало здравого смысла не лезть — но тут не было никаких звоночков, ничего вообще. Просто диск, который я купила на распродаже и включила через пару дней, когда мне было скучно и нечем заняться. Звучит как идеальное начало фильма ужасов, да?   
В общем, мы с моей соседкой по комнате, Джули, весь вечер шутили про проклятый диск, который убьет нас через семь дней, да, но по-настоящему ведь такого никогда не происходит. И мы достаточно взрослые, чтобы отличать страшилки от реальности. И мы включили его, и ничего не случилось. Это был просто диск с переделанными под стимпанк старыми песнями — ничего больше. 

Но потом — там была одна песня, соло одного из героев? Я никак не могла перестать думать про этот голос, понимаете? Ох, это звучит так странно, но я правда не знаю, как еще описать, — этот голос застрял у меня в голове, как заевшая пластинка, я не могла… В общем, я разобрала коробку с диском и, к моему счастью, там был перечень исполнителей — и я нашла там ее имя; и потом — мне правда… мне правда неприятно вспоминать это сейчас. Это было как одержимость: я купила все ее записи, которые смогла найти, я переслушала их по миллиону раз, нашла несколько ужасных бутлегов с концертов — такого плохого качества, что рассмотреть лица было невозможно. Они… они казались размытыми, как плохо раскрашенные маски.

Я… я помню, что мне было очень некомфортно из-за этих записей — настолько, что я не досмотрела даже один концерт, и убрала их подальше и не вспоминала… старалась не вспоминать о них. Кажется, я подумала тогда, что мне достаточно только голоса — и когда Стив подарил мне те билеты, я уже убедила себя, что мне просто показалось тогда, что ничего _объективно_ страшного в записях не было, только эффект зловещей долины из-за отвратительного качества съемки и мое буйное воображение. Но все равно мне _хотелось_ отказаться, когда он предложил мне сходить на тот концерт. Я знаю, что все всегда так говорят — мол, у меня было дурное предчувствие с самого начала, я знала, я предвидела, и далее по списку, но я _помню_ , как я придумывала поводы не пойти, в последний момент соврать, что у меня болит живот, что я простудилась, что у меня появились неотложные дела — что угодно! 

Конечно, в итоге я пошла. Я бы не была здесь сейчас, если бы не пошла туда, правда? 

Это был обычный концерт — в смысле, я не сильно люблю живые выступления, понимаете? У музыки всегда немного не такое звучание, как я привыкла, или микрофоны настроены как-то неправильно, и большая часть посетителей обычно пытается доказать себе и окружающим, что знает песни едва ли не лучше исполнителей? А, и все вокруг слишком громкое.   
Половину вечера я не знала, куда девать стакан с пивом, которое принес Стив, — он никак не мог запомнить, что я не пью пиво, хотя на тот момент мы встречались, наверное, уже больше года, — а другую половину мечтала о наушниках, чтобы заглушить хоть немного окружающий шум. И это на концерте группы, которая мне действительно нравилась! 

В общем, когда концерт закончился, мне хотелось только забрать свое пальто из гардеробной и вернуться домой. Но номерок — или как правильно называется тот жетон, который тебе выдают в обмен на вещи? ох, неважно, — был у Стива, и он почему-то вбил себе в голову, что я непременно должна взять автограф у солистки. Это было так глупо — я не понимаю смысла в автографах, и мне просто хотелось уйти куда-то, где было бы тихо, и отдохнуть, но Стив конечно же потащил меня за сцену, где были гримерки участников группы, и сказал ждать в коридоре, пока он “все устроит”.

Я помню, что прислонилась к стене на пару минут, потому что меня мутило, но когда я достала телефон, чтобы посмотреть, на какой автобус мы еще можем успеть, оказалось, что прошло почти полчаса. В коридоре было очень тихо. Стив все еще не вернулся — по крайней мере, я решила так, потому что он точно разбудил бы меня, если бы вернулся, — и мне стало немного не по себе.  
Мне надо было — теперь я знаю, что надо было, — плюнуть на Стива и на оставленное в гардеробе пальто и вызвать такси до дома. Но, конечно же, я этого не сделала.

Идиотка.

В какой-то момент я решила, что лучшим планом действий будет заглянуть во все гримерные — потому что _наверняка_ Стив застрял в одной из гримерных, потому что _скорее всего_ ему предложили выпить и он не стал отказываться, потому что если бы его выпроводил оттуда охранник, я бы это _услышала_. Это был отвратительный план, потому что его не оказалось ни в первой, ни во второй, ни даже в третьей гримерной — и потому что в каждой из них мне пришлось сконфуженно мямлить что-то в духе “ах, простите, я не могу найти своего парня, извините, вы его не видели? конечно же нет, глупая я, мне так жаль, что пришлось побеспокоить вас”. На меня смотрели с беспокойством и едва скрытым раздражением, и я прекрасно могла понять этих людей: они наверняка устали, и им совершенно точно попадались чокнутые фанаты без уважения к личным границам.   
Я мысленно сотню раз сгорела от стыда при мысли, что меня приняли за одну из таких фанаток, и к четвертой гримерной — последней в коридоре, к моему огромному облегчению, — я вроде как смирилась, что не найду здесь Стива, но это испытание не закончится, пока я не проверю их все.

И я постучалась, и открыла дверь. Начала свой маленький импровизированный монолог — в четвертый раз он уже казался мне чьей-то репликой в театральной постановке: “извините, вы не видели моего парня? он собирался попросить автограф у…” — и в этот момент я _заглянула_ в комнату. То есть, знаете, я сразу начала говорить, потому что уже не надеялась найти Стива и думала, что мне опять придется только извиняться за очередное грубое вторжение, но потом я _действительно_ посмотрела и — он был там. 

И я не могла выдавить ни слова.  
Потому что он был там _неправильно_.

Гримерная была небольшой, без единого окна. С правой стороны был длинный, заваленный косметикой стол с подсвеченным десятком лампочек зеркалом, слева — стойка с костюмами. Свет был тусклым, желтоватым и едва ли подходил для нанесения макияжа, но его было более чем достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть… чтобы увидеть…  
Стив был там, в четвертой гримерной, и там же была та самая солистка, голос которой мне так нравился. Я знала, что она всегда остается в образе — потому что это было, по сути, единственное, что было известно о ней достоверно, но вблизи _образ_ показался мне куда более странным, чем со сцены. 

Ее сценическим образом был игрушечный солдатик — в человеческий рост, в старинной униформе и с нарисованными лихо закрученными усами. Славный персонаж; жестокий, но не злонамеренный. Нейтральный.

У нее были абсолютно пустые, неподвижные глаза.   
Они даже блестели как-то неправильно, как пластиковые. Улыбка казалась чересчур широкой, волосы — слишком аккуратно уложенными, на форме не было ни единой складки, а на руках почему-то оказались красные перчатки — вместо белых, которые были на ней во время выступления.

Стив стоял рядом с ней — нет, не так. Она придерживала Стива за плечи, чтобы он не упал, и на руках у нее были эти ужасные ярко-красные перчатки — кажется, несколько секунд я только на них и могла смотреть.

У Стива не было глаз.

Его глаза я увидела немного позже — они... 

[СТУК В ДВЕРЬ]

АРХИВИСТ: (хриплым голосом) Кто — (кашляет) кто там?

[ДВЕРЬ ОТКРЫВАЕТСЯ]

ЭЛАЙАС: Джон, уже половина второго. 

АРХИВИСТ: Уже? Мне жаль, я не рассчитал — я был уверен, что… Мы можем перенести? В смысле, я немного занят сейчас, видишь ли — 

ЭЛАЙАС: Нет, Джон, мы не можем перенести ланч на еще более позднее время. И — мы же _договаривались_.

АРХИВИСТ: 

ЭЛАЙАС: (хмыкает) Или — подожди, неужели что-то в заявлении _испортило тебе аппетит_?

АРХИВИСТ: (раздраженно выдыхает) Нет. (тише) _Пока нет._

ЭЛАЙАС: Что же, тогда давай не будем дожидаться, пока это произойдет? Ты сможешь вернуться к этому заявлению позже, я почти уверен, что оно никуда не сбежит. 

АРХИВИСТ: (долгий вздох) С тобой спорить… ладно. Хорошо, я сдаюсь. Подожди, я только отключу проигрыватель.

[ЩЕЛЧОК]

[ЩЕЛЧОК]

[ПОДОЗРИТЕЛЬНО ЗВУЧАЩИЙ СМЕХ]

ЭЛАЙАС: ...я знал человека, который считал, что грибы слишком малоизученная форма жизни для того, чтобы спокойно их есть.

АРХИВИСТ: Если подумать, он не так уж и не прав.

ЭЛАЙАС: Джон. Прошу, это даже хуже того раза, когда мне доказывали, что бананы на борту это причина плохого улова. 

АРХИВИСТ: Погоди, что…

ЭЛАЙАС: По крайней мере, у это были хоть немного прилично звучащие обоснования. Что? Раньше рыбаки считали, что брать с собой бананы — крайне плохая примета, и обернется это малым или вовсе никаким уловом.

АРХИВИСТ: И какие же обоснования были у этого?

ЭЛАЙАС: Слишком быстро портились — было меньше времени на саму рыбалку. Из-за них другие фрукты тоже начинали портиться. Многие боялись ядовитых насекомых, которые могли там прятаться. Вполне логичные причины, в отличие от глупой боязни грибов.

АРХИВИСТ: Она кажется тебе глупой только потому, что мы все слишком привыкли к грибам. Точнее, к той их ничтожной части, что видим каждый день. Если бы мы задумались, что каждую секунду вдыхаем, возможно, и несколько десятков еще не открытых их видов… 

ЭЛАЙАС: (смеется) Я понял, мне стоило выбрать другую начинку для этих бедных кальцоне. И, пожалуй, вовсе не использовать дрожжевое тесто. Я учту на следующий раз.

АРХИВИСТ: Нет— они— погоди, ты их сам делал?

ЭЛАЙАС: Конечно. Ох, не делай настолько удивленное лицо, Джон, может ведь у меня быть безобидное хобби вроде выпечки?

(Архивист хмыкает) 

ЭЛАЙАС: (с улыбкой) О нет, Джон, ты ведь не собирался до этого сообщить, что эти кальцоне ужасны, и ресторан, который посмел их сделать, стоит закрыть тут же?

АРХИВИСТ: Конечно нет! Я их даже попробовать не успел, как ты начал говорить о грибах…

(Элайас смеется вновь) 

ЭЛАЙАС: Действительно, что это я. Нам стоит пожалуй отложить эту дискуссию до времен, когда у нас не будут стынуть кальцоне. Приятного аппетита, Джон.

[ЩЕЛЧОК] 

[ЩЕЛЧОК]

[ПРИГЛУШЕННЫЕ ГОЛОСА ИЗ-ЗА ДВЕРИ]

ТИМ: Ох, босс! Не в кабинете! Как… неожиданно.

АРХИВИСТ: Тим. Опять пытаешься спрятать под столом книгу, которую еще неделю назад должен был отдать Диане. Ничего нового.

[ДВЕРЬ ОТКРЫВАЕТСЯ, ГОЛОСА СТАНОВЯТСЯ ЧЕТЧЕ]

ТИМ: Она и тебя с этим достала, да?

АРХИВИСТ: Просто отдай ей книгу. И, я подозреваю, у тебя нет новых материалов по расследованиям?..

ТИМ: Они будут. Уже сегодня вечером, если все пройдет хорошо…

АРХИВИСТ: Ладно. Ладно. У меня все еще не до конца записано заявление, так что... 

[ШАГИ ПРИБЛИЖАЮТСЯ]

АРХИВИСТ: Мне казалось, я отключил эту штуку. 

[ЗВУК ПЕРЕВОРАЧИВАЕМОГО ТУДА И ОБРАТНО ПРОИГРЫВАТЕЛЯ]

АРХИВИСТ: Когда-нибудь эта допотопная техника сведет меня с ума. 

(Архивист вздыхает)

АРХИВИСТ: Ладно, неважно. Заявление продолжается.

АРХИВИСТ (ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ):

Его глаза я увидела немного позже — они лежали на столе рядом с огромной многоцветной палеткой теней, похожие на оплетенные красной ниткой теннисные шарики. Я не сразу поняла, что это были его глаза, конечно, потому что — я никогда не задумывалась о _креплениях,_ понимаете? Не то чтобы я прогуливала уроки анатомии, но все эти пластиковые модели органов и схематичные рисунки совсем не ассоциировались у меня с настоящими людьми. Так что, когда я увидела их на столе, посреди не то пятна, не то лужицы странной темной жидкости, перемотанные красными сосудами и покрытые кровоподтеками, я никак не могла соотнести их с… Ингода я вижу их — в смысле, как галлюцинацию, вместо каких-то других похожих по форме вещей, и это… Ох, неважно. Мне нужно рассказать вам историю, а не жаловаться, так ведь?

В общем, я стояла у входа в гримерную и пыталась найти силы сделать хоть что-нибудь — закричать, или убежать, или притвориться, что я ничего не вижу, извиниться и закрыть дверь, — но она опередила меня. Опустила Стива на одно из кресел — легко, как тряпичную куклу, и в несколько танцующих шагов подошла ко мне.

— Ах, добрый вечер! — сказала она. Наклонила голову вбок: слишком резко, будто и правда деревянная игрушка. — Юная леди, неужели вы здесь ради нашего скромного представления?

Я кивнула, хоть мне и показалось, что она имеет ввиду совсем не сегодняшний концерт. 

Она молчала, словно все еще ждала моего ответа — не знаю, почему я так решила, как я это поняла, но мне нужно было именно ответить, сказать это вслух. И я сказала, конечно, потому что — что мне еще оставалось делать? Мой голос звучал отвратительно хрипло, особенно по сравнению с ее, но я смогла все же выдавить: "Да, я здесь ради представления".

И она улыбнулась еще шире, и шагнула вперед — я едва удержалась от крика — и взяла меня за руки с такой, знаете, сияющей радостью на лице. Ее перчатки были абсолютно мокрыми на ощупь, и я наконец-то поняла, что с ними не так — это были все те же перчатки, ее привычные белые перчатки, те же, в которых она была сегодня на сцене, но они были насквозь пропитаны кровью.

Она сказала "добро пожаловать!" все тем же неестественно веселым голосом, "как замечательно что у нас наконец-то появились зрители!" — потом подмигнула мне, спросила "вы позволите?" — и я снова кивнула, конечно же, и она звонко, как-то мультяшно совсем чмокнула меня в щеку.

Меня едва держали ноги, и я упала скорее в подставленное мне кресло, чем села — она вряд ли заметила или поняла. Дверь была у меня за спиной, так что я только услышала, как щелкнул замок, — я не знала, ключ это или просто защелка, и я не знала, смогу ли я сбежать, если попытаюсь, или только разозлю ее. 

Так что я осталась сидеть в кресле. 

Я бы все равно — я… я бы не смогла помочь Стиву. Для него было уже слишком поздно. Не знаю, почему он — что поддерживало в нем жизнь, но я не думаю, что кто-то мог бы выжить с такими… ранами? повреждениями?   
И он так ужасно хрипел все время — как будто хотел закричать, но не мог. Я не знаю наверняка, конечно, но мне кажется, что она вырвала — или вырезала? — ему язык, прежде, чем я вошла? У него запеклась кровь в уголках губ, это я помню точно. 

Она все еще улыбалась, словно улыбка была единственным доступным ей выражением лица. Подняла Стива с кресла, будто он ничего не весил, и подвесила за запястья, привязав каждое к стойкам с одеждой на разных сторонах гримерки. Спиной ко мне, так что я больше не видела его лица — и я рада этому, честно говоря. Не хочу даже думать, какое выражение было у него когда — когда… 

Так, я пишу все это, чтобы выговориться, поэтому нет смысла тянуть, да? Она разрезала кожу на его спине вдоль позвоночника. Растянула ее в стороны, как кожицу на спелом фрукте — апельсине или, может быть, сливе? Я никогда не думала, что кожу так легко отделить от тела — хотя, возможно, это вопрос практики. Потом были мышцы — ох, это было отвратительно громко. Потом она сказала “Смотрите, юная леди, сейчас мы сделаем из него ангела! Разве не замечательно?” и я ответила ей — не знаю, не помню, что именно, но я согласилась с ней. Это — в тот момент, понимаете? — это _было_ замечательно, это было _представление_ , ради которого я пришла. 

Я хлопала в ладоши. Аплодировала представлению, восхищалась ее мастерством.

Улыбалась.

А потом она сделала из Стива ангела.   
Смешно, но я даже не заметила, откуда она достала топор. Может, это была часть реквизита, может, она принесла его специально для… Какая разница, так ведь? Она подбросила его в воздух и успела театрально поклониться и подмигнуть, прежде чем поймать его в паре сантиметров от пола, — пока я сидела на самом краешке кресла и вслушивалась жадно: в ее звонкий смех и в хриплые скулящие звуки, которые издавал Стив. 

Лезвием топора она поддевала белеющие среди кровавых ошметков ребра и выворачивала их наружу — по одному, методично и аккуратно, — и каждое поддавалось с отчетливым и тошнотворно громким хрустом. Когда все они торчали из его спины, словно развороченные костлявые пальцы, она вытащила легкие из груди и растянула поверх — и действительно, они стали похожи на крылья. 

И, должно быть, вы посчитаете меня ужасным человеком — я и сама считаю себя ужасным человеком, — но, понимаете, это было _красиво_ Я смотрела и не могла оторваться, я старалась запомнить каждую деталь, я воспринимала Стива только как _исходный материал_ для этой прекрасной скульптуры, не как человека, не как личность.  
Мне так страшно, когда я вспоминаю свои тогдашние мысли.

Но шоу закончилось: она откланялась, словно перед многотысячной аудиторией, и мне пора было уходить. Я не хотела, точно помню, что не хотела, но все же заставила себя встать, смутно прикидывая, как бы остаться здесь, в этой гримерной, рядом с этой скульптурой, еще немного дольше.  
И я сказала ей про свое пальто, номерок от которого все еще должен был быть где-то в вещах Стива.

Она всплеснула руками, воскликнула:  
— Ах, прошу простить мне мои манеры, юная леди! — и улыбнулась, как будто с извинением. — Пожалуйста, подождите буквально пару минут — и я принесу вам ваше пальто! — Затем она вышла из гримерной — как была, с брызгами крови на лице и в покрытом бурыми пятнами костюме, — и даже не заперла за собой дверь.

Я могла просто уйти тогда.

Выбежать из комнаты, спрятаться среди нагроможденных в коридоре коробок и оборудования, переждать, пока она вернется с моими вещами, и _просто уйти оттуда_.   
Вместо этого я подошла к _скульптуре_ , которая раньше была Стивом. Провела кончиками пальцев по полупрозрачным крыльям, очертила контур нескольких выступающих позвонков, осторожно прикоснулась к еще теплым внутренностям. 

Его сердце продолжало биться, когда я сжала его в ладони.  
Хотела бы я забыть то чувство.

Дальше все было как во сне. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, как долго я стояла там, считая ритмичные удары, — но звук чужого голоса словно разбудил меня. Сначала я не могла даже понять, что обращаются ко мне, не могла разобрать ни слова — это было просто голос, мягкий и мелодичный. 

Потом слова начали обретать смысл — как будто тюнер радио докрутили наконец до четкого сигнала:  
— … посмотрите на меня, пожалуйста! Вы в порядке? — она вглядывалась мне в глаза с беспокойством и придерживала за локоть; мои собственные руки были до запястий покрыты кровью. Ее лицо было слишком близко, а _скульптура_ — неожиданно далеко. Комната вращалась у меня перед глазами, словно карусель.

— Все нормально, — соврала я.   
— Ах, юная леди, взгляните только на ваши руки! — воскликнула она с преувеличенным изумлением. — Позвольте мне помочь вам!  
— Конечно, — я протянула ей ладони и она дочиста вытерла их чуть влажным полотенцем. Смешанные с водой капли крови заляпали пол и, скорее всего, мои брюки, но мне было безразлично. 

Все на свете казалось чужим и далеким.

— Вот, так гораздо лучше, — она улыбнулась, отвесила еще один театральный поклон и едва ощутимо мазнула губами по костяшкам моих пальцев.  
— Спасибо, — сказала я. — Это было прекрасное представление.

Она помогла мне надеть пальто и проводила до остановки моего автобуса — со старомодной учтивостью подставила локоть, чтобы я могла на него опереться, и придерживала меня всю дорогу так аккуратно, словно я была хрустальная. Мы попрощались — я поблагодарила ее еще раз — и она ушла.  
Больше я ее никогда не видела.

Я выбросила все диски и кассеты, но я все еще помню ее голос — даже слишком хорошо.

И мне нужно было выговориться хоть кому-то. 

Потому что, когда я вернулась домой, я соврала Джули, что мы с Стивом поссорились на концерте. Почти придумывать не пришлось — рассказала, как он опять выпил слишком много и как пошел доставать музыкантов, не слушая меня. Соврала, что дошла в слезах до ближайшего парка и просидела несколько часов на скамейке, пока не замерзла до костей. Соврала, что перепутала автобус и петляла по городу до поздней ночи.

Она мне поверила. Вот так просто, без единого сомнения.

Потом я вела себя так, словно сама поверила своей лжи. Злилась на Стива пару дней, потом начала волноваться — обычно он шел мириться первым, когда был неправ. Звонила ему, оставляла полные беспокойства сообщения, даже съездила к нему домой; никто из соседей не видел его уже давно. Связалась с его родителями — они тоже волновались.  
Вместе мы подали заявление о пропаже — среди номеров, на которые можно было звонить, был и мой. Потом, через положенное по закону количество времени, его признали мертвым. 

Я была на похоронах и держала за руку его мать, пока она плакала над пустым гробом.  
И все это время я могла только думать о том, каким теплым было его сердце на ощупь. 

И никто ничего не заподозрил. Все только жалели меня, пока я держала под замком все эти ужасные воспоминания; притворялась, что они не настоящие, что все это мне приснилось, что это был один из чересчур правдоподобных кошмаров.  
Мне _нужно_ было поделиться ими, понимаете? 

Так что я пришла к вам. Наверное, теперь мне должно стать легче? 

АРХИВИСТ: Конец заявления.  
Что ж, это… определенно испортило бы мне аппетит. Хм.

Мы пытались связаться с мисс Уорд, но безуспешно. Вскоре после записи этого заявления ее соседка по комнате, Джулия Баррет, сообщила о ее исчезновении. Мы связались и с ней, но она отказалась с нами разговаривать. Саше удалось найти прошлого арендодателя пропавшего мистера Хэмптона. Как и ожидалось, ничего полезного он нам не сообщил.

Есть, однако… кое-то, что беспокоит меня лично. Впрочем, это уже не относится к заявлению.   
Конец записи.

[ЩЕЛЧОК]

[ЩЕЛЧОК]

АРХИВИСТ: (приглушено) ...да, да, я прекрасно помню, что ты тогда пела, послушай, мне нужно— мне нужно кое-что спросить. Ты тогда задержалась после концерта, и это было не в первый раз, и я сейчас получил заявление, и. То есть “что за заявление”? Ох. Ох, я же не рассказал— действительно, я и сам еще не привык. Хах. Меня повысили. Я теперь Архивист — в этом институте, помнишь, я говорил?.. Эй. Эй, стой, куда ты...

(тишина)

(Архивист долго вздыхает)

АРХИВИСТ: (громче) Всегда знал, что с ней что-то не так.

АРХИВИСТ: Что? Эта штука опять...

[ЩЕЛЧОК]


End file.
